


I'll be Bella's doctor(Chinese ver.)

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Corporal Punishment, Crimes & Criminals, Escape, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Hospital Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Joker (DCU) Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 故事最后，蝙蝠侠抓住了小丑。大家都相信他永远不会再次出现，而小丑自己虽然不想在无聊的精神病院里度过余生，却在里面发现自己的下一个玩具：贝拉·史密斯。他所不知道的是。虽然阿拉贝拉确实疯狂，但她还很聪敏。这就是为什么她将能激起小丑内心深处的沉迷。或许，这会是他一生中最接近爱情的体验。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I'll be Bella's doctor(Chinese ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll be Bella's doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312230) by [Dionysus_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover). 



> 所有翻译错误和矛盾都归咎于我，荣耀和角色归于原作者和我不知道是谁的版权所有方。

病人编号：1313  
名称：阿拉贝拉  
姓氏：史密斯  
出生日期：1988年9月9日  
出生地：哥谭市  
诊断:伴有暴力行为的广泛性焦虑障碍，处于现实感丧失的状态中。  
预后：暂时关押于阿卡姆精神病院中

阿拉贝拉不再计算时间。最初，她刚进入阿卡姆的时候，她的广泛性焦虑如此严重以至于她必须按着小时计数，为此她用指甲在房间的墙壁上留下痕迹。现在她终于停止了。

医生说她这是在病情在好转，但阿拉贝拉知道其实并没有。她只是明白了在这里，在精神病院，没什么能被她掌控。她必须向现实妥协。她行事疯狂，本质上是个怪胎。

她刚来的时候，工作人员不得不把她捆起来。她的恐慌发作使她极富攻击性。后来药物使她慢慢镇定下来，现在她每次只需要在和医生会面之前吃几片安定就好了。尽管医生这样说她应该感到自豪，阿拉贝拉知道自己的名字还是在“对自己和他人都很危险”的病人名单上。所以她才需要待在这里，上帝才知道还得待多久。

现在，她熟悉阿卡姆就像熟悉自己的家一样，但尽管她在这家医院里表现一直不错，人们还是觉得她需要严加看管。然而，她还是有属于自己的优势，其中最棒的就是可以接触到新闻。

妮娜是个年轻，有点愚蠢的女孩，在食堂工作。她一直很喜欢贝拉因为，毕竟，贝拉看上去善良，害羞而安静。所以当阿拉贝拉求她让她了解一点外面的世界时，妮娜开始把剪下的报纸文章放到贝拉的盘子下面。

就这样，阿拉贝拉知道了小丑。她没怎么评价过他，主要是因为她根本不该知道他的存在，但她一直对他的事情很有兴趣。那个人，如果和报纸上的描述一样，应该是个精神分裂症患者、患有创伤后应激综合征的疯子或者马基雅维利连环杀手。但贝拉对此表示疑惑。她确实疯了没错，但她很聪明，她受过良好的教育，能读出字里行间的未尽之意。那人知道自己在做什么，他不是个疯子。尽管报纸试图把他描写成疯子，阿拉贝拉知道他是个有自己目标的无政府主义者。

蝙蝠侠会抓住他——她也知道这一点。可能小丑会让自己被抓，可能他已经被军队击垮，但他不会用自己的死亡终结这一切，因为他不会错过自己导演的剧目。阿拉贝拉会在阿卡姆等他。

病人编号：7307  
名称：未知  
姓氏：未知  
出生日期：未知  
出生地：未知  
诊断:自恋型人格障碍，可能伴有创伤后应激综合征和精神分裂症。  
预后：永久性关押

这简直是事件末尾能发生的最令人激动的事情，此外，他也没能预料到它的发生。

他没能见到当时的蝙蝠侠。，但他可以想象出他的表情来。在脑海里，小丑可以看到蝙蝠侠的脸上充满了认清事实之后的绝望——即人的疯狂和腐坏就像汽油、火药和炸弹，不用耗费很多就有立刻有明显的效果产生。

被拖过阿卡姆的走廊时，小丑大笑着，大笑着，大笑着直到喘不过气来。他没想过自己被带到目的地之后会发生什么，但他知道自己会找到生路的，即使是在这个他不喜欢的阿卡姆。

一点。都。不。喜欢。

但从另一方面来说，他不太在意这个，因为他还没去思考。他任由自己被拖（字面意义上的拖，他决定一步都不走，因为他正在大笑，不想分心）向牢房。

他来阿卡姆的时候已经是深夜了，护工们不愿意在这个时候给他洗漱换衣。他就在软垫病房里度过了一个无眠之夜。他身下的“床铺”对他来说过于舒适了，但至少他漂亮的妆容还完好无损，他上妆的时候曾是那么努力。

今夜是和某只特别的蝙蝠度过的特别一夜。想想小蝙蝠和他那些原则……他又开始笑，这次是因为想起蝙蝠侠是怎样没法对他下手的。或许真正需要在阿卡姆疯人院住几天的是蝙蝠侠，这样才能治好他的安全感缺乏。

在来的路上，他们在他的病房所在这层的警卫室停了一下。小丑假装不感兴趣地向反方向转头，看向走廊对面。

在那里，透过牢房门上的方形玻璃，阿拉贝拉看向这边，脸上的神情令人费解。

小丑看着她，轻轻把头扭向右边，目光发暗。他用和以往一样的神情舔了舔唇，然后开口——与其说是说出，不如说是用嘴唇模拟出他想对她说的话来。

细心而聪敏的阿拉贝拉观察着他，在护工又开始拖拽他之前读出了他的嘴唇，“为什么这么严肃呢？”


End file.
